Moon
The Moon is a Biome specific to the Classic Space DLC in LEGO Worlds. You cannot access this biome or worlds created using this biome without first purchasing the DLC. Appearance The Moon is largely flat, with very gentle hills (and sometimes a large mountain), craters and the occasional crevasse. In the perpetually dark sky, a LEGO planet Earth can be seen on one side, and a bright sun on the other, though the sky never moves. Moon bases and other structures abound, as do the many different Spacemen and other strange alien creatures. Periodically, a meteor can be seen falling to the surface with a great crash. This impact will leave behind a large crater with a Treasure Chest in the center, resembling a strange rock. Beneath the surface can be found rare caves full of glowing crystals, strange rock formations, and sometimes even water! Models Characters: * Space Alien (Must be rescued first) * Spaceman (Black Suit) * Spaceman (Blue Suit) * Spaceman (Red Suit) * Spaceman (White Suit) * Spaceman (Yellow Suit) Creatures: * Purple Spider * Space Robot * Space Spider Vehicles: * Mobile Rocket Launcher * Mobile Rocket Transport * One Man Space Ship * Rocket Fuel Buggy * Space Buggy * Space Cruiser * Two Seater Space Scooter Objects: * Blue Moon Crystal (underground) * Green Moon Crystal (underground) * White Moon Crystal (underground) * Yellow Moon Crystal (underground) * Green Landing Pad Light * Large Space Aerial * Large Space Radar Dish * Oxygen Cylinder * Red Landing Pad Light * Sloped Space Window * Small Space Aerial * Small Space Radar Dish * Space Arrow Sign * Space Barrel * Space Ceiling Light * Space Commander Chair * Space Communications Dish * Space Computer Console 1 * Space Computer Console 2 * Space Computer Window * Space Computer Screen 1 * Space Computer Screen 2 * Space Flag * Space Flood Light * Space Fuel Pump * Space Generator * Space Lounger * Space Rocket * Space Sign 1 * Space Sign 2 * Space Sign 3 * Space Solar Panel * Space Table * Space Yellow Chair Not unique: * Toolbox (Wrench) * Wheat * Corn Brick Builds: * Alpha-1 Rocket Base * Beta-1 Command Base * Command Center * Communications Station * Moon Base Useful Galactic Coordinates: Like other DLC-based biomes (such as the Winter Wonderland and Monster Town), the Moon comes as a complete world by itself. Simply search for random worlds several times, and a Moon world will be generated (marked by a Classic Space logo on the Galaxy Map). Notes * This Biome is referred to as "Classic Space" in the code, but this wiki uses "Moon" to avoid confusion with the DLC. * This is currently the only surface biome without a cloud layer above it. Despite this, when taking off or landing, the Spaceship passes through a cloud layer. * Randomly generated Moon biome worlds (which have the Classic Space logo tagged on them in the Galaxy Map) will always be of 50x50 (Medium) size and have no water on the surface and generally exactly one Spacebase. Additionally, landings on those planets will always happen at a specially prepared landing site. They use Zone M''' when locating a World with galactic coordinates. Time does not pass on these Worlds. * When on an '''M type world, there is a subtle black mask around the screen, simulating an old television screen. This is referred to as the "Retro Filter". * Custom-made worlds will not only be lacking that special landing site, they tend to have large amounts of water on the surface, but they may also have more Spacebases available to discover. Additionally Troublemakers, which will not appear on a normal Moon world will appear on a custom one, and, as custom worlds don't use the Moon's exclusive Moon Caves, the regular cave systems beneath the surface will generate creatures not native to the Moon Biome (such as Bats, Spiders and Skeletons.) * There is a special variant of the PUG-Z that can be earned by completing every Quest on the Moon at least once. Gallery Earthrise.jpeg|Earth rising over the Moon. Sun_over_the_Moon.jpeg|Sun rising over the Moon. Moonbase.jpeg|A typical Moonbase. Alien_UFO.jpeg|Space Alien's UFO Caves_System_on_the_Moon.jpeg|Cave System under the surface of the moon Caves_System_and_Water_on_the_moon.jpeg|Cave System and water on the edge of the Moon biome. See the stars? Category:Biomes Category:DLC Category:Classic Space